Anti-Entropy
The predecessor of Anti-Entropy was the North American branch of Entropy. Later, on November 1955, senior scientific researchers from the North American branch deviated from Entropy and Anti-Entropy was established. Organizational background Founded in 1955, its predecessor was Schicksal North America Branch. At that time, the North America branch of Schicksal found a new remnant of the Old World, inviting the Entropy Organization located in the United Kingdom directly under the Empire Research Institute No. 42 Laboratory to come together to explore the analysis. During excavations, they found "something" in the ruins. Later, Welt, the first Ruler who was still a lab assistant in No. 42 Lab, then led a group of high-ranking scientists of Entropy out of the organization and set up a new organization with these scientists on the basis of Entropy North Europe Branch "Anti-Entropy". Welt served as the leader of Anti-Entropy. Subsequently, Anti-Entropy began to attract people and organizations that absorbed other collaborators, and during the second Houkai, Anti-Entropy had developed to a considerable extent. Anti-Entropy utilizing the "something" found in the remains dramatically improves the ability to exploit disastrous energy. Through the research of scientific researchers and the support of subordinate enterprises, Anti-Entropy use Titans in the battle with the Houkai. Organizational structure Executive system Different from the centralized management method of Schicksal, Anti-Entropy adopts the alliance management system. In Anti-Entropy, there are classes called "executors" and their status is only given under Welt. They are independent powers and are in charge of different agencies under the forces of Anti-Entropy. For example, people such as Cocolia, Massive Electric CEO, Einstein and Tesla are all anti-entropy performers. As an organization, the development of anti-entropy was too rapid, making it unsuitable to continue to follow the management system of the days of the branch; and the anti-entropy performers are mostly those who do not have the ability to command the army or the operation of the scientific research personnel, resulting in the implementation of the system, so that they are responsible for their own areas of expertise. The perpetrators of Anti-Entropy are mostly those who, for some reason, are unwilling to cooperate with Entropy, but they are also capable of playing an important role in the confrontation with disintegration, so Welt gives them freedom, He hope every executive in their respective areas have mutual support and help. However, because the perpetrators of Anti-Entropy are merely referring to the common goal of "eliminating destruction by different ways of Entropy". The partnership between performers are very unstable. '''As long as one executive has his or her own mind in mind, he has enough power and resources to secretly implement his or her own plans and influence other executives and even the entire organization. '''Welt, who should have supervised and controlled these acts, is now missing. Faction split Conservative faction Most of the conservatives are veterans who joined the organization from the very beginning of Anti-Entropy. They agree with Welt's philosophy, show full confidence in him and voluntarily contribute to their own strength. Einstein, who spent the longest time with Welt and Tesla, was a conservative figure. Although there is no explicit reference to Welt's concept at present, judging from the content of the plot, there seems to be one that "eradicates Houkai without harming people". The development of Mech like AraHato or Titans demonstrates this philosophy. Innovation faction The innovators think Welt's idea is too old, not conducive to the development of Anti-Entropy. The innovations led by Cocolia, the X-10 experiment, the capture of the ME company, the duplication of Welt's and others that run counter to the original intention of Anti-Entropy, were all controlled by the same people. Conservatives are quite dissatisfied with what Cocolia does. But now that Welt's whereabouts are unknown, Cocolia is in control of de facto leadership of Anti-Entropy. Mech technology Anti-Entropy exploits the "something" found in the remains, plus the mechs created by the researchers' research and the manufacturing processes of the ME company. There are a variety of models, but all can be disrupted as a driving force, by AI self-regulation of their actions, if necessary, can also be manually driven. Either attack or defense are very good. Although the Mech's armor is very heavy, the action can still be agile thanks to the strong drive of Honkai power. With the Quantum technology developed by Cocolia‘s team, Mechs now also have a proficient concealment ability. Category:Organization Category:Anti-Entropy